


The Perfect Christmas Gift

by KaylaShay



Series: Shannon's Gift [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Modification, Christmas Presents, Community: tibbs_yuletide, F/M, First Time, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon leads Jethro to the last present to be opened on Christmas day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo; Gibbs/Shannon; pre-Gibbs/Shannon/DiNozzo  
>  **Genre** : Slash; Het; Pre-Threesome; AU  
>  **Warnings** : Slavery; Implied Body Modification  
>  **Word Count** : 1,223  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine.  
>  **Written For** : 2014 tibbs-yuletide Day 01
> 
> Sequel to [Three Modifications](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/208409.html)

Jethro smiled as his wife's arms wrapped around him from behind the couch. She leaned in and he could feel her breath tickle his ear. With the mound of destroyed wrapping paper and the crackling fire in the fireplace, things couldn't have been better.

"Kelly's out for the count, Jethro. I think between the food and the overdose on new Nintendo games, she won't be surfacing until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

He smiled as he though of the excited face his daughter had as she unwrapped each gift. Thanks to his promotion and some inheritance money from Shannon's mom, Santa had been very generous this year.

"I think Santa might have left one more thing in the bedroom just for you. But only if you've been a good boy."

With a nip to his ear, Shannon headed for the stairs and Jethro followed her as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what his wife had planned, but he was sure it would be satisfying all around.

Instead of being in the bed like he'd expected, Jethro entered their bedroom to find Shannon sitting on her reading chair. Only instead of facing the window, she had turned it toward the bed and the large box that was in front of the bed with a big bow on it.

"Go ahead, honey. I know that you'd never do this yourself, but I also know all those desires you keep locked away in that head of yours. So I decided it was time to do something about it."

Deciding to keep silent for the moment, Jethro walked toward the box. There wasn't any visible seem, so he figured it was just sitting on top of something. Placing hands on each side, he carefully lifted the box up and revealed a kneeling man in perfect form with his head lowered in submission.

"Shan?" He winced at the way his voice cracked. A slave was something that he had only spoken to his wife about in their pitch-black bedroom after a particularly rough round of sex. She would coax his deepest desires and wishes from him, working him like a well-oiled machine.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro. And before you say no, think about what my mother would have said if she was still around to see what I used the money for."

Jethro gave a chuckle. Had the slave been for Shannon, her mother would have spared no expense, but the man in front of him was definitely to his tastes, not Shannon's.

"Stand," he said sharply, tapping the slave on his shoulder. He was pleased at how fluid the slave was in his movements. Jethro wasn't sure how long he'd been stashed away out of sight, but no stiffness showed in the lithe body before him.

Jethro took his time moving around the young man. He looked to be about twenty and the mark on his tattoo told Jethro that he was the first real owner the boy had had. Something stirred inside of him, knowing that he could shape the slave into exactly what he wanted, a plaything for him, help for his wife and an extra guardian for Kelly.

He stopped in front of the slave and reached his hand out to lift the hard dick the slave was sporting. He was pleased to see studs lining the length and a Prince Albert on the tip of his dick. Jethro's mind was whirring with the possibilities of what he would do with all those piercings.

His chest was bare of any modifications, but Shannon knew that Jethro had dreams of piercing his imaginary slave's nipples himself. On impulse, he kept on hand on the slave's dick and moved the other to pinch and twist one of those pert nipples. He was pleased when he felt the cock pulse in his hand and heard an intake of breath from the slave.

"What's your name?" he said gruffly as he kept his fingers moving on the nipple.

"Tony, Master," came the soft response and Jethro was lost.

He leaned in and captured Tony's mouth with his own and tightened the hand on the slave's cock. Jethro's already hardening cock was pressing against his pants with aggression when he felt the studs that lined Tony's tongue.

"Down."

Jethro was impressed when Tony immediately dropped to his knees and started working the zipper on his pants. He let his hands drift to Tony's head and card his fingers through the man's silky red hair. Just as Tony freed his cock and sucked the tip into his mouth, Jethro heard a gasp from across the room.

He looked up to see his wife sitting in the chair with hand buried in her pussy and another twisting at her own nipples.

"What's his natural hair color?" Jethro managed to ask. The studs on Tony's were rubbing in all the right places and the slave had been trained to deep throat.

"A sandy color," Shannon panted out. "Thought you might like the red for tonight, though."

And Jethro did. He was about to come and he didn't want his first time to be down his slave's throat. Jethro grasped the hair in his head and pulled Tony off his cock, tilting his head to look up at him.

"On the bed, on your back. You prepped?"

"Yes, Master."

While the slave positioned himself, Jethro stripped his clothes off and walked over to his wife. He leaned down and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, or him."

"Just let me watch you enjoy him," she said with a wink.

With his marching orders, Jethro headed back to the bed where the slave was watching him with half lidded eyes. Jethro climbed onto the bed and pushed Tony's arms into the pillows above his head.

"I want to hear every sound you make," he breathed into Tony's face. "And you come when I come inside of you."

Without another word, Jethro hooked Tony's legs over his shoulders and lined his dick up with Tony's puckered hole. With one solid push, he was flush against the man and was pleased when Tony let a whimper out of his mouth. Determined to hear more, Jethro began moving, setting a swift pace as he fucked his knew slave.

As he got closer, Jethro took his hand and started tugging on Tony's cock, enjoying the hefty feel of it. He allowed him a brief moment to wonder how it would feel inside of him before he cried out as he spilled inside of Tony's body. He gave one final tug at Tony and the other man was squirting out, coating Jethro's stomach and hand with his seed.

Unable to think, Jethro collapsed on top of the man and enjoyed the feeling of the muscles underneath his body. He wasn't sure how long it was before he felt Shannon's hand on his cheek and he let himself roll off of his newly claimed slave.

Jethro looked up at his wife with love in his eyes. Then he glanced over and saw Tony watching them both with a slightly terrified look in his eyes. It was in that moment, that Jethro realized he was going to fall in love for the second time in his life. It was the perfect Christmas gift.


End file.
